Prince Charming Indeed
by Niviene
Summary: A waitress in a London cafe has a run in with England's future king


Prince Charming Indeed  
  
Disclaimer- *As much as I wish I did, I don't know Prince William or Prince Harry. I don't know anyone who does know them, and I cannot contact them. I'm just poor pathetic me who wrote a royalty story for school and enjoyed every minute of it*  
  
"So I told Daniel, I told him that I'm sick of having dog hair all over my clothes, and told him to get rid of the dog, or get out. And you know what he did? He packed his things and left."  
  
Ella sighed. Emily and her boyfriend Daniel fought all the time, but it never lasted too long.  
  
The café was empty, beside Ella, Emily, and Sam the cook. The lunch rush was over, and business wouldn't pick up again until tea time.  
  
Ella picked up an abandoned newspaper, flipped it open to the wanted ads, and scanned the columns.  
  
"Looking for a new job El?" Emily asked,  
  
"Yeah, I just can't do this anymore. Go to class keep up with my homework, and then work a six-hour shift just to pay the bills. I need to find something with better hours. If I don't keep my marks up, they'll take away my scholarship. Look, here's one" Ella said pointing at an ad.  
  
Peering over Ella's shoulder, Emily smiled. "Too bad you don't know anything about gardening luv"  
  
Ella closed the paper, and placed it on a chair. Six months ago, she would have been worried sick about the uncertainty of her future, but life in England had helped her relax a little bit.  
  
At first, the tall, blue eyed, Canadian had been unsure about coming to England to go to school, but after a lot of convincing from her parents and several tearful good-byes, Ella had left her small Nova Scotia town for the busy streets of London England.  
  
It had been the university guidance counselor who had gotten her a job waiting tables at Brambles, but it was Emily who had really helped her adjust to life in England  
  
Emily had been on her own for a while. She'd never done well in school, and hadn't had the marks for university. Instead, she'd left her sleepy Irish town for London where she hoped to become and actress, but like hundreds of girls before her, she was still waiting for her big break.  
  
Ella enjoyed her work at Brambles. The café, which was known all over London for its mouth watering blueberry muffins, attracted all sorts of people. University students spent hors drinking countless cups of coffee while they crammed for tests or studied for exams. Businessmen ate quickly while talking on cell phones and discussing the stock markets, while stay at home mothers enjoyed leisurely lunches with each other and their children.  
  
Because of its prime location, Brambles also attracted its share of celebrity customers. In the six months that Ella had worked there, she'd served salads to Liz Hurley and Hugh Grant and given Nichole Kiddman directions to her hotel. Just last month, she and Emily had served ice cream to Daniel Radcliff, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson, the three kids from the Harry Potter movies. For Ella, who had grown up in a small town, seeing all these famous people had been thrilling, but nothing had prepared her for what was yet to come.  
  
The bells above the door tinkled, and from the back room, Ella and Emily could hear male voices, lots of them. Ella dashed to the front of the café with one thing on her mind- the bigger the group, the bigger the tip. Unfortunately, Emily made it there first. Ella retreated to the kitchen as Emily seated the group and took the drink orders.  
  
Emily slipped into the kitchen and began to giggle  
  
"Oh Ella, you'll never guess who's out there! I swear to God I almost died!"  
  
Ella looked up from the juice glass she was filling, when the phone rang. Ella answered.  
  
"It's for you," she said. "It's Daniel." Ella sighed and handed Emily the phone.  
  
Knowing that her friend was going to be a while, Ella picked up the tray of drinks, and went to serve the waiting customers.  
  
Ella approached the crowded table, set down the drinks and looked up smiling, prepared to take the orders. Instead, she froze her mouth hanging open. Sitting at the table was His Royal Highness, Prince William of Wales. A few seats down sat his brother Prince Harry. His red hair immediately enabled Ella to pick him out of the crowd of thirteen or so other boys. The others, she supposed were part of what the media had dubbed "the Highgrove set".  
  
"Miss, are you alright?"  
  
Ella blinked. Prince William was speaking to her! Ella quickly closed her mouth and tried to regain her composure.  
  
"Umm. yes, I'll just give you a few more minutes to decide then" she replied and turned and left.  
  
Ella wasn't exactly what you'd call a die-hard Prince William fan. When it all came down to it, she much preferred playful sounding Prince Harry. She wasn't obsessed like some of her friends at home were, she just thought their lives were interesting.  
  
Ella slipped into the kitchen. Emily was still on the phone. Sam, the cook, was thumbing through a magazine.  
  
"Sam, do you know whose out there?" Ella asked.  
  
"Yup, and it sounds like they're getting impatient."  
  
Sure enough, Ella could hear the boys getting louder and louder. She took a deep breath, and went to take down their orders.  
  
Three hours later, Ella was preparing to clear the table. The Princes and their friends had just left, and Ella was exhausted. The boys, including Princes William and Harry, had been less than charming. While serving them, Ella had been yelled at, ordered about, hit on, proposed to, and objectified. She scanned the cluttered table, and discovered two one pound notes that she supposed was her tip. Ella picked up the money and put it in her pocket, as Emily rushed over smiling.  
  
"Are the Princes gone? I wanted to see them again, wasn't it exciting to have them here?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're gone," Ella said thankfully. "Why are you so excited?"  
  
Emily grinned. "Daniel wants to meet me for tea, you know, to say he's sorry. Ella, if it's not to much trouble, maybe, could you cover the rest of my shift?" Ella nodded, and the bells above the door tinkled as Emily left.  
  
Ella began to clear the dishes when the bells sounded.  
  
"Have a seat please, I'll be with you in a moment." She said without turning around.  
  
"Oh, we didn't come to eat, we cam to give you this."  
  
Ella spun around to see Prince William and Prince Harry smiling at her.  
  
"Sorry we were so mean," William said.  
  
"Yeah, you really were quite good bout it though. You deserve this" Harry added, handing her an envelope.  
  
"Th-thanks" Ella stammered. The Princes flashed their winning smiles again and left.  
  
Ella stood, shocked at what had just taken place. She opened the envelope and pulled out two one hundred-pound notes. She smiled and laughed aloud, prince charming indeed.  
  
For anyone that's interested, I've also written some Everwood fiction. Check it out if you have the time.  
  
Lots of love, O_o NIV O_o 


End file.
